When in LA
by Echo126
Summary: This is an AU story. Its basically just about Piper, Leo, Fox, and Dana. After years, Fox decides to visit his cousin, Piper, in LA. But what are his reasons? I do love to mess with my characters :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Charmed or X-files. **

Chapter 1: Visits

Rain…. rain… and more rain… That's all that Piper saw outside of her window as she waited for a special visitor. It had been a week since she received the phone call; the one where her cousin told her that he wanted to stop by. It would have been completely normal, if it weren't for the fact that she hadn't seen him in four years. 'Four years… I wonder if he's ok?' thought Piper as she waited. After another fifteen minutes of waiting, a car finally pulled up the driveway. Piper stepped outside and went to greet her cousin.

She laughed at the image of him running up the steps in a long coat meanwhile trying real hard not to get wet. It, or course, failed. "Fox! Hi. How are you?!" asked Piper as she hugged him.

"I'm good. How are you? It's been so long?" he replied hugging her back.

She smiled and nodded. "I've been good. Busy with school and everything." Piper replied as she motioned for him to follow her inside. "Are you hungry? Do you want me to fix you something to eat?" she asked as she took his coat.

Once Piper put his coat away, they started walking towards the kitchen. "I'm actually starving," he replied with a shy smile.

Piper smiled and remembered what Fox used to love eating when they were younger. "Hmmm I'm thinking… chocolate-chip pancakes?!"

Fox smiled and was impressed that Piper had actually remembered his favorite food after such a long time. "I would love some!" replied Fox with a child-like grin. He sat down while Piper began preparing the pancakes. "So where's Phoebe and Paige?" he asked after a little while.

Piper let out a little grunt before answering him. "Phoebe is in New York for the semester and Paige is God knows where doing God knows what with her latest boy toy."

Fox could only stare at Piper. He was speechless. After a while, Fox asked, "Did you guys have a fight or something?" From what he remembered, Piper and her sisters were always fighting and bickering with one another.

"Yea, we did. After mom died, we all just sort of drifted apart. Phoebe ended up going to New York for the summer and Paige just did whatever the hell it is that she does." Piper finished the first batch of pancakes and handed the plate to Fox. She then went back to finishing the rest.

"Oh my God! This is really good. I didn't know you cooked so well," said Fox after tasting the delicious pancakes. Now he was truly impressed.

"I hope so. I'm studying it after all," she replied as she smiled. She has been in culinary for two years. "So, what's your reason for coming here anyways? Not that I'm not happy, but you haven't been here for years."

Fox hesitated a little bit before answering, "I had a little problem back in Utah, and I was wondering if I could maybe stay here for the semester. Maybe I could apply at UCLA."

Piper blinked a couple of times before she spoke again. "Ummm, you want to stay here? Like, in this house, here?" She wasn't trying to be rude; she was just confused.

"Well, if you let me, yea. I have nowhere else to go…" He had a pouting face on; the same exact face that would get them in to trouble when they were younger.

Piper sighed. She knew that she had lost. There was no way in hell that she could say no to him. "Well, I do need some help with paying the bills."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Really?!" he asked as he rose from his chair and gave her a hug. "Thanks!"

"Yea yea put me down," she said while laughing. "But you have to live with some rules. Number one: No parties in the house." Fox frowned at this but let her continue. "Number two: No loud music after 12. And number three: Absolutely no magic unless it's necessary."

"Ok. I can live with that… But let me get this straight… no parties?" he asked a little sad.

"Yep. We can't afford to thrash our home. That's why we go to other people's houses and thrash theirs," replied Piper with a grin. Piper was big on parties, but she never threw them. After all, what else would you do at the age of twenty?

"Hmm interesting logic. I'm starting to remember why I hung out with you the most," said Fox with a smile. "Well, I'm gonna go grab my suitcases. Be back in a bit." And with that, he was off. Piper just stared at the empty seat where Fox was in a few seconds ago. 'Suitcases?' was all that came to her mind.

The next day, Fox woke up to the amazing smell of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. 'Mmm' he thought as he got up and ready to go down stairs. As he approached the kitchen, he saw that Piper was already sitting and reading the newspaper. He could only stare.

"What?" she asked when she saw his expression.

Fox shrugged and simply asked, "Are you really reading the newspaper, or just holding it to look smart?"

Piper gave him a fake smile and went back to the newspaper. "Just so you know, I don't read the newspaper. I'm just lookin at the comics. They're funny."

Fox laughed and sat down to eat. "So what are your plans for today?"

"Actually, there's a party going on tonight. We should go." She really loved parties.

"Sounds good. But I have to go to UCLA and apply first. Come with?" he asked. He wanted a chance to talk to Piper in public; just in case she tried to kill him after he confessed to her the real reason why he was there. 'Public place = good. Private place = death' that was Fox's logic when it came to Piper.

"Sure, why not. I have to go there anyways to pick up some books for my classes." They both finished eating and headed out.

After half an hour of looking for parking, they made their way to the office of admissions where they were greeted with what could only be described as Piper's worst enemy; the waiting line.

"Ugh! I can't believe we have to wait in this damn line after trying to look for parking for a damn hour." She always hated the line in the admissions office because it would always take forever. She could be the third person in line, and it would take her thirty minutes to be able to speak to someone. "Fox, can I just go buy the books while you wait in line?" she pleaded.

"Why, there's not that many people here. We should be out in a few. And just so you know, it only took us thirty minutes for parking." He really needed to talk to Piper about Utah. 'Now is as good a time as any' he thought to himself.

Piper was just standing there with an annoyed look on her face. She was clearly upset. 'Maybe not now' Fox thought. 'I can just wait until we're eating... Yea, Piper loves food. There's no way she'll be mad then.' It was decided. He would talk to her during lunch.

About an hour and a half later, they were in the bookstore buying…well, books. Piper noticed that Fox was acting a little strange so she decided to talk to him about it. "Fox?" she asked.

Fox was lost in his thoughts when Piper talked to him. "Hmm? What?" he asked a little jumpy. He was clearly nervous about something.

"Are you ok? You seem…distracted. I mean more than your usual fly attention span." She was always a smart-ass.

Fox looked at her. 'Smart-ass' he thought. "I'm good. Just a little hungry," he lied. "Did you get all the books you needed?" he asked, anxious to get out of there.

Still not convinced she nodded and went to pay for the books. Afterwards, they went to the cafeteria and sat down to eat. Fox looked at their surroundings. 'Good. There are a lot of people here.' He kept looking and spotted a police officer not too far from their table. 'Perfect. Ok, Fox, here goes nothing" he thought. He cleared his throat before he spoke. "Uh, Piper?" he asked nervously.

Piper looked up from eating. "Yea?" she replied.

Fox looked around the table, fixing his eyes on anything but Piper's. "I um, I wanted to talk to you about something" he said very soft and delicately. Piper knew, by the tone of his voice, that she was not going to like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How exactly?

Nervously, Fox chose his next words carefully. "Well, you see, back in Utah, I, uh, I had a little problem."

Piper raised an eyebrow. "How little?" she asked. She did not like where this was going.

He cautiously leaned in and whispered the next words softly. "It was of the… magical variety…" He waited in silence for her response.

Piper stared at him for a while. Sighing, she asked, "Oh God. What did you do?"

"Well, I kind of, sort of, maybe, might have—" He was interrupted by Piper.

"Fox! What did you do?!" She was beginning to get very agitated; and he could tell.

"I **accidentally** may have exposed my magic to someone." Suddenly, the plate in front of him became a fascinating object to look at. As he waited for Piper's response, thoughts invaded his mind. 'Oh God! She's gonna kill me. I'm a dead man. Say bye to everyone Fox... wait, why am I still breathing?' He directed his attention towards Piper. Her expression was unreadable at first. Then she looked upset. As if what he had just said had finally clicked in.

"You what?! We need to go home…NOW." With this, she stood up, picked up her trait and left to the car. Fox did the same, though he was already planning a funeral in his head.

After what Fox would consider the longest drive of his life, they reached the Manor. Piper went into the kitchen and started baking. It was her way of relieving stress and anger on many occasions. This was just another add to the list. Fox quietly walked into the kitchen and sat down. Piper spoke first. "This is as calm as I'm gonna get. Tell me what happened." Not once did she see him straight in the eyes.

Feeling a little guilty, Fox began his story. "Ok. Well, about eight months ago, I met a girl—" he was soon cut off by Piper.

Scoffing, she stated, "Figures. Of course it had to be a girl. Fox, you do know that magic is supposed to be the most secretive thing in your life, right?"

Taken aback a little Fox replied, "Uh yea, I know. Geez. Will you let me finish?" He waited for her nod before he continued. "Thank you. Ok, where was I? Oh yea, I met this girl. Her name is Dana and she's really great. Not to mention hot." Piper rolled her eyes but let him continue. "So anyways, she was in my psychology class when we first met. We went out a few times, you know; get to know each other and everything. But one day, she kind of walked in on me using… magic."

Piper's eyes widened, shocked to hear what Fox had just confessed to her. "What?! Fox, what exactly were you doing?" She asked impatiently. "And why would you use magic if you knew she was close by?!"

He flashed his winning smile hoping to get her to not be so upset. "Well, it's a funny story really…" he says laughing nervously. But Piper did not look amused at all. "Or not… Ok, here's the thing. Two months ago, we….uh…we slept together...in the same bed."

"You had sex," rephrased Piper in an obvious way.

Fox then looked at her with a surprised expression. "Shh, Piper! You're my little cousin. You're not supposed to know about these things!" he said as if he were talking to his ten year-old cousin again.

Piper scoffed. "Oh please. I'm sure I know a lot more than you do Fox. But, come on, finish the story," she urged.

Fox sighed, not at all happy with her response. "Fine. After we…you know…she stayed over. After a while it just became like a routine almost. A fun one too," he smirked at the last part. Piper just rolled her eyes again. "Anyways, we had a little accident one day. You see, I have a water bed and we were using 'special toys' that day," he was now feeling very awkward about talking with Piper about this.

"Fox, stop talking like I'm a kid. I know what sex toys are," said Piper a little annoyed.

"But I don't want to ruin your innocence," he stated. He always acted like Piper's big brother. So of course he didn't want her to even think about sex until she was forty. Piper gave him a look that clearly said 'Just finish the damn story.' So he continued, "Ok, long story short, we made a small hole on the bed. So I told her to go wait outside until I fixed it. After she left, I figured the only way to fix it without having a repeat of Noah's Ark in my room was to use magic. But in the middle of me saying the spell, she sort of walked in and saw the water on the floor disappear along with the hole on the bed being repaired. Naturally, she freaked. I tried to explain but it was pointless because she just ran out the door so fast." He was a little annoyed at the last part. "I tried calling her, and even knocking at her door a couple of times but she was nowhere to be found. Last month, I noticed a car was following me. I thought that maybe she had told someone. So I came here for your help." He finished with a shy smile.

"So, let me get this straight… You came here, not because you wanted to visit, but because you needed magical assistance?" Piper asked a little annoyed.

"Yea. Pretty much," he replied shrugging his shoulders. He then noticed something in her eyes. Sadness? Anger, maybe?

"That's really messed up. You come all the way here, after years of not seeing each other, only out of convenience? Well, now I'm not gonna help you." She pouted and started to walk away but was stopped by Fox.

"Wait!! I'm sorry. I was going to come visit you. I swear! I just figured, you know; kill two birds with one stone?" Based on her expression, he decided to try that again. "Umm, you're the best cousin in the whole wide world and I need your help?" She smiled a little. 'Much better,' he thought. "Please help me make everything ok," he asked pleadingly.

Piper sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "Fine… But you owe me."

Fox smiled. "Anything you want. Just name it." He regretted saying this as soon as he saw the look in her eyes. It was one of evil and mischief. 'Oh boy.'

"Leo!!" Piper yelled out of nowhere.

Fox looked around, confused when he saw no one he said, "Uh, my name's Fox. And why are you yelling?! I'm right here!" yelling back. But before Piper could answer, bright white lights began to fill the room. After a few seconds, a man appeared. "Whoa! Who the hell are you?!" asked an astounded Fox.

"Hey," the man said to Piper. He smiled sweetly at her and then returned his gaze to Fox. "I'm Leo. You must be Fox. Nice to meet you."

"Yea. Right back at ya. So who and what exactly are you? And how do you know who I am?" asked Fox still a little lost.

"I'm Piper, Phoebe, and Paige's white-lighter. And Piper has told me a lot about you," said Leo. He walked towards Piper and placed a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled back at him.

Piper noticed that Fox was still confused. "He's like a guardian angel, but for witches."

"Ohh…. Cool….wait, how come I don't get one?" asked a now annoyed Fox. 'I want a white-whatever the heck he is,' he thought as he pouted.

Piper didn't really know why he didn't have one. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a male witch? But anyways, Leo, I called you because Fox here screwed up and exposed his magic to someone. I was wondering if we could use some of your powder dust thingy," said Piper in a sweet voice. She knew how hard it was to actually get Leo to use the memory dust on someone.

Leo was looking a little bit unsure about this. "I don't know Piper. I mean, that could be dangerous." He looked towards Fox now. "How exactly did you expose your magic?" asked Leo, confused.

"Uhh, let's just say that my girlfriend saw me using magic… by **accident**," he added quickly. He did not want to explain the details to a guy he didn't even know. He quickly made his way to Piper and swung his arm over her shoulder. Piper could not believe he was playing the brother card right now. "So, how long have you two known each other?" he asked with a serious face. He did not like seeing how they were acting together. It looked like big brother Fox was ready to question Leo on everything.

Piper would have appreciated Fox's concern for her if he wasn't acting so annoying right now. "Umm, like two years. Yea, so anyways, all we have to do is just find the girl, erase her memory, and go back the way things were," she said trying to change the subject. And to her surprise, it worked.

"Whoa! Hold it right there. I don't want her to lose her memory. I just want to find her, make sure she's ok, and find out if she told anyone about me," said Fox quickly. He really liked this girl. There was no way that he could just erase her memory like that. There had to be another way, there just had to be.


End file.
